


The Party

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra is heard but not seen, CJ does one bad thing, Drunken idiots, F/F, F/M, Gen, Parties, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The Party that started it all.  Direct prequel to "Family Matters"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts).



******

“Ally?” CJ pushed her way through the crowd, why had she agreed to this? The food was bland, the crowd was loud and _stank_ of body odor and god-only-knew-what-else, the multi-colored lights that someone had hooked up made her eyes water, and the pounding bass from the stereo made her teeth ache “ALURA!!!” she bellowed and got a few yells back in response to ‘shut the fuck up’ and variations thereof.

Grumbling, CJ pushed through the crowd, heading to where she’d last seen her cousin, out on the deck making out with…Trish? Tess? Some girl who’s name started with ‘T’ anyway “hey!” she reached for a familiar face, she may not have remembered the girl’s name, but she did remember her face “hey, where’s my cousin?” she asked, having to yell over the music

“Huh?”

“My cousin, Alura,” CJ hinted “she’s short, got short black hair, dark skin, blue eyes, uh, she’s wearing a tank top and blue jeans…god, you were making out with her out on the deck”

“Hey get away from me,” the girl slurred “I’m not a lesbo”

“OK,” CJ muttered as the girl made her escape “there’s somebody who’s still in the closet,” she turned and pushed her way through the crowd “where are you?” she snarled, had she left already? CJ wouldn’t put it past her

“Hey, CJ! Over here!” CJ sighed with relief as she saw Alura moving towards her

“Where the hell have you been?” CJ demanded

“Just getting some more drinks,” Alura answered “what’s up, pup?”

“Look, can we just go home?” CJ requested

“Hey, I thought you wanted to come?” Alura pointed out

"Only because you badgered me into it!" CJ sighed “this…this isn’t me, I’m sorry,” she sighed “please, Ally?” Alura looked like she might try to argue the point, but instead sighed

“All right,” she relented “let me just get my purse, hold on”

“Thanks” CJ sighed as Alura made her way back through the sea of people

“Hey, baby” a voice suddenly rasped near CJ’s ear

“Oh, god,” CJ groaned as she turned to face the would be Romeo “look, buddy, I’m not interested” she said firmly

“Aw, c’mon,” he slurred, reaching for her “I’ll make it worth your while” he leered

“Somehow I doubt that. Now let go of my arm, please,” she tugged but Fred Flintstone wouldn’t let go, in fact he pulled her closer “I mean it!” she snarled “now….let…. _go!_ ” working an arm free CJ gripped the front of his shirt and _shoved_

Too hard

She watched, both amazed and horrified, as he sailed through the air to land six feet away on top of the buffet table, the table collapsing under the impact. Silence reigned as the other partygoers stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her, whispering

_”…always knew she was a freak….”_

_”….maybe she’s an alien…”_

But it was the loud knock at the door that caught everyone’s attention, followed by the loud call

“National City Police, open the door please, we’ve had some complaints of the noise”

******

The cops came in, they saw the guy on the buffet table, they arrested exactly one person

Connor Jeremiah Danvers

The others were all cited for underage drinking, but since CJ had committed what constituted as assault, she was the one who was lead away to a waiting police car. Looking around she saw that Alura was nowhere to be found—she had probably bolted the second the cops came—and CJ highly doubted that Ally would do something like help her escape (Alura was many things, stupid wasn’t one of them) 

“Come on, honey, in you go” the cop who had arrested her was quite nice and sympathetic and he kept her entertained with some funny arrest stories until they reached the precinct where she cuffed to a chair, gave her statement, fingerprinted, and allowed her one phone call

Taking a breath, CJ dialed home and waited for the line to pick up

“ _”Hello?_ ” a familiar voice slurred out

“Hello, Mother?” CJ cringed, but of course Alex was still on assignment in South America

“ _CJ? What’s wrong?_ ” Astra asked

“I, uh, I’m in jail”

“ _You’re_ **where**?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Alura after CJ was arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! Enjoy!

******

Alura grunted as she jumped up, easily clearing the first few floors to land on the fire escape outside her parents’ apartment. Slipping in through the widow, she hurriedly tiptoed into her room, grabbing some moist towelets to wipe the makeup off and then changed into the loose t-shirt she usually wore to bed

Just in time too

There was a knock at her door

“Alura? You awake?” Kara called out

“Yeah, Mom?” the door opened and Kara poked her head in

“OK, look your Dad and I need to head out, so get dressed” Kara ordered, had she been more awake she might have noticed the clothing lying on the floor and the fact that her daughter stank of cheap beer, but Kara was tired

“What’s going on?” Alura asked, now confused

“CJ’s been arrested” Kara explained

“What?!” Alura bolted out of bed “for what?”

“I don’t know, all your Aunt Astra knows is that she was at some party and something went wrong,” Kara explained “so get dressed, we’re dropping you off at the DEO”

“The DEO? Why?” Alura asked after superspeeding into a t-shirt and jeans

“Because,” Kara sighed “J’onn is the only person available to watch you. Now come on”

******

“So,” J’onn began after Kara and James had hurriedly explained what had happened “this is unexpected”

“In what way?” Alura asked, J’onn shrugged

“I think most of us were expecting the late-night phone call about needing to be bailed out of jail to be from you, not your cousin”

“It should be from me” Alura grumbled, J’onn frowned

“Why do you say that?” she sighed

“Because I was the one who badgered her into going to that party in the first place,” she admitted “and then when I went to go get my purse, some guy got fresh with her and she…pushed him away”

“Uh-oh” J’onn drawled, she nodded

“He landed on the buffet table,” she continued “and then the cops came and I just…”

“Ran” J’onn finished as she buried her face in her hands

“Oh god I’m a terrible person, aren’t I?” she moaned

“No, you’re just a teenager,” J’onn assured her, he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, smiling at her as she looked up “making mistakes is what being a teenager’s all about,” he reminded her “and don’t worry about CJ, this is only her first offense, she’ll probably get off with warning, if that”

“Sir?" Susan awkwardly stepped up “they’re back” as she said this Kara and James walked in. Alura bolted out her chair

“Is she OK?” she asked frantically

“She’s fine,” James assured her “she’s a little shaken up, but she’ll be all right” Alura sighed with relief

“Mom, Dad,” she began “there’s something I need to tell you”

“What is it?” Kara asked

“I…I was the one who pushed CJ into going to that party tonight” she admitted

“Alura, that’s nothing to feel bad for,” James assured her “I mean its not like you were…there…with…her” he trailed off, a look of surprise and anger crossing his face

“You snuck out?” Kara demanded

“Mom, wait, before you kill me, there’s…more”

“Oh, there’s more, great,” Kara threw out her arms in frustration “go on” she sighed

“After CJ threw that guy into the buffet table, the cops knocked on the door, and I…I ran”

“You _left_ her?!” Kara and James demanded simultaneously

“I panicked! All right?”

“You…,” Kara growled in frustration “go wait in the car,” she finally said, as Alura trudged off to the car Kara sighed “James, oh my god, what are we going to do about her?”

“I don’t know” James admitted

“Do whatever you want,” J’onn told them “just so long as its _outside_ the DEO,” he hinted “as fun as it was playing babysitter, I’d much rather babysit CJ”

“Everybody would” Kara sighed

“Kara,” J’onn sighed “don’t go too hard her tonight,” he advised “right now, the guilt she’s feeling is its own punishment”

Kara and James both sighed

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
